The present invention relates generally to degradation machines, generally the type used to mill road structures. Degradation machines typically comprise a frame structure, with a rotary degradation drum. The drum generally has a plurality of picks that come into contact with the road surface and degrade the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,598 to Murray, which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a modification of a cold milling machine used to remove concrete and asphalt from an existing highway, including a milling drum segmented into two or more sections with the drive train for the milling drums passing through the core of the milling drum and supported via a journal or bearing to the outside of the machine. One or more sections of a milling drum may be added to the drum to vary its length. The sections of the milling drum can be added by bolting segments of the drum onto a driven sleeve which telescopes over the drive shaft of the machine. The segments of the milling drum can be readily removed by loosening a few bolts and removing the segments without having to slide a milling drum segment off of either end of a drive shaft. A segmented moldboard is also disclosed which allows the moldboard to be adjusted in segments, depending upon the cutting width of the milling drum of the machine. The segmented moldboards can be bolted together and are hydraulically operated between an operating position and a docking position. The hydraulic structure of the moldboards also allows the segments of the moldboard to float on the surface of the road or highway at a height depending upon whether or not the moldboard is following a portion of the highway that has been cut or a portion of the highway that is undisturbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,730 to Butch, which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a method and apparatus for renewing the surface of asphaltic paving at low cost for immediate reuse. The asphalt surface is heated to about 300°-500° F. The surface is broken to a depth of about two inches and the lower material thoroughly mixed in situ with the broken surface material. After mixing, the material is further heated to fuse the heated mixture into a homogeneous surface. The surface is screeded for leveling and compacted by a road roller. A road machine is disclosed having a steam manifold for heating the asphalt, transversely reciprocating breaker bars having teeth adjusted to the depth desired, toothed mixing cylinders for mixing the broken material, and a second steam manifold for reheating the mixed material. Reciprocating screed bars on the road machine level the mixed and heated material. Final compacting may be done with a conventional road roller.